Build talk:N/Rt WoD Utility
i don't know but doesn't infuse still heal for a shitload at 0, and doesn't SB still catch a spike at 0? i've noticed some teams running this, so i might be wrong though. Thomas Dutch 20:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Yea they still do quite a bit, but if you're spiking on the actual infuse and you shatter on spike or shame/diversion the prot, the heal can never usually keep himself alive with patient healing for like 30hp. Also keep in mind that monks can't just infuse every single spike, especially when you're running balanced (which is what this is usually run with) because they're fucked for energy if they do, and this helps build up the pressure when they have to infuse or end up healing for 30hp. One of the main reasons this is run though is for the profane, which is amazing on KoTH and cap points (and on normal maps too, but to a lesser extent) since you can easily spike out the opposing ghostly and/or wipe the other team straight after 1 person dies. Having rend is also sexy to keep down HB+Channeling and w/e. --Crow 20:20, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I was actually thinking about why WoD wasn't used at all in HA. It's such a sexy skill :> I say yes. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 20:26, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Don't people run toxic chill too, so you get winrar spec in death. --Frosty 20:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hrm, but you only gain like another 4/5 seconds, and with 13 secs of it up you'd be likely to make a kill so you can get another up anyway. --Crow 21:46, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I would rather think that WoD be mostly used to fend off pressure. Such as, WoDing on: Attunements, Ranger preparations, adrenaline spikes, Spirit rituals, mesmer shutdowns, lol@rodgart. I just happened to face against a team with WoD today (as a prot), and I'm not sure if they were just bad, but it never got to a ohnos situation. But of course, it should work great against defensive teams to score a kill.ExpiredYogurt 07:08, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Meta b/c tombsers suck; their hammer wars can't properly knock a prot on spikes, their OoS rits can't properly manage energy to get profane up. :< --TahiriVeila 15:06, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Also, speaking of energy. Good joke on this bar--TahiriVeila 15:08, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Energy should be ok in this bar imo, still I'm not a fan. I like dwg more.FMK- 15:24, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Try holding wording opn the prot, and resil on yourself + the HB while you use pots and life. Good joke.--TahiriVeila 15:48, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yea energy is pretty hard, although on 8v8v8 it isn't quite as bad. I still prefer this to rit though since whenever I've played with rit we struggle to push through kills as easy vs defensive builds like r spike on KotH (obviously still can push the kill through eventually, but usually lets them get another point). Whereas when I've played with N/Rt, when a profane gets up you can just put diversion on the infuse and rape ghost really easily. Rit is better for defense and has easier/more stable e management, N/Rt rapes shit but can struggle with energy if kills aren't being made or you're under pressure sustained for a long time. --Crow 15:58, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Forgot to mention, if their prot gets a warding kept up on him while you're trying to KD him + spike down other people, you're really going to struggle (and you can't just say you will never let warding off). That's what I've noticed whenever I'm playing balanced vs balanced anyway. --Crow 16:02, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::moo--TahiriVeila 19:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) meh pewpew shutdown >_> ? or is this baed WoD: femael bitching Enfeeble: weakness spamz Atrophy: reduces foe's primary attribute to 0 Defile Flesh: reduces healing target foe receives by 33% poo on heal and attributes! ExpiredYogurt 17:12, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :I think you've missed the point of the build, it's mainly for having weapons+pot+life. The other skills are there because it fits in with the rest of the bar nicely. --Crow 17:14, November 24, 2009 (UTC) i know it doesnt matter, but there could be a variant for this. back during LC meta in HA i ran this with like n/e and snares. i did curses spec iirc, faint/insid/defile with gole and snares. was dumb to run it over lc, but it was still good at shutdown (in builds with more hexes then usual, not straight up bala). Gringo 05:17, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :I think it'd pretty much warrant a page of its own with so many rit skills. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Nevermind Nevermind ma previous comment. Archive btw? better options available atm.--Pirate 11:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC)